The Pale Moon Light
by Kiari12321
Summary: Two people go out for a walk underneath the moon light Kiba x Sakura… sorry bad summary. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Pale Moon Light**

T- Romance

A_ promise _and a_ kiss. _A_ miss _and_ bliss. Kiba/Saku._

_Finally! Here is my first chapter of my first story on fanfiction! I like to give cookies to my cousin Bekki! (Love you! 3) Because she proofread it for me and my friend Ashley!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and this show/manga will never belong to me and neither will Kiba-kun and Shikamaru-kun sigh (though I wish I did P)

The night sky looked just as beautiful as it did under every full moon night. The moon seemed to shine on the stars making them sparkle like diamonds and pale moonlight shone down, lighting almost every thing in its path. But tonight, tonight was the night that was going to change the lives of two young shinbones.

A young man and a young woman enter the well known park known as Tusk Park hand in hand. They headed towards a small, dark, abandon pond towards the middle of the park, then sat down on the dew stained grass.

"Wow what a gorgeous night," whispered the young woman in awe, staring at the beautiful night sky.

"Yeah it may be… but it will never be as gorgeous as you," he whispered in her ear. The young woman turned to face him and gave him the sweetest smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

"You always say that and thank you," she giggled and took hold of his left arm, intertwining her right with his left.

"But it is true." He looked down at her with one of his famous grins. "I will always keep saying that, no matter what."

She looked at him then playfully flicked his nose. "Whatever, if you keep saying that I will keep on giving you the same answer," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Holding his nose (her flicks are pretty painful) he looked down oh her well-groomed hair and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. Then leaned his head on top of hers as he took hold of her free hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

They sat there in silence for a while, holding on to each other wishing that tomorrow would never come. They were gazing up at the pale moon and the sparkling stars, while the cool breeze whispered across their faces. The pale moon light was shining on them like a spotlight, like it was their turn on stage and pointing out to near on comers that it was their turn to shine and not to disturbed them.

Glancing down on their intertwined hands the young man suddenly remembered why he brought her out there. Using his elbow, he rubbed his pocket on his shorts to double check that he had brought the specific object that might or would even change his life forever.

Feeling his sudden movements she looked at him "What's wrong?" asking curiously as her wondered down to his elbow.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly. "Just had an itch on my elbow…had to scratch it," he replied with a goofy grin. "Whew…that was close," he thought.

"Okay," she whispered back, resting her head back on his shoulder as her gazed lifted back up to the night sky.

Getting nervous he asked, "You want to go for a walk? To take a better look around and to stretch our legs?"

"Sure my legs were starting to get a little itchy from the grass," she replied with a smile while she pushed her self up with the help of her love.

"Well if you would have said something you could have sat on my lap or something," a goofy grin spread on his face. Getting up after her, the young women leaned her head towards him to give him a kiss.

"Well if you would have said something earlier I would of…" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Slowly bringing her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss.

This startled him a bit but he slowly placed his calloused hand on her petit waist and pulled her closer, kissing her back with extra passion. They stayed like that for a few long minutes before they broke apart. "Sorry," a light blush spread on his cheeks. "As you were saying before I interrupted you," he grinned.

"As I was saying…" her face was still a little red from her interruption. She looked in his deep brown eyes and continued. "I would have taken the offer but I was comfortable and warm in the position I was in" as a smile formed on her pink lips. He smiled again and intertwined their fingers again and headed towards a path by the small pond.

On the walk they happed to stumble upon a little old playground. Then a sly smile spread across the girls face. "Hey, do you remember this playground?"

He gave her a confused look and looked around only to see a lone two person swing set, a merry-go-round and an old set of sea-saws. Confused still he took a second look.

"What don't tell me you don't remember!" she said a little frustrated while he examined the area.

A few seconds later a small blush started to form on his face "Yeah I remember this place… This is where I asked you to be my girlfriend," his blush getting a little darker.

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the swing a young 18-year-old Chunin sat there pushing herself back and forth with her feet. "Geez! When is that Baka going to get here! I've been waiting about 15 minutes!" she said out loud to let off some steam "He told me to meet him here at 1:30," looking down at her watch. "Ah! And it is 1:45. He better get here soon I just barley managed to fit this into my schedule today!" Jumping off the swing she started pacing back and forth and she looked around. "He better get here soon because I have to train with Tsunade-senpai too and if I'm late he going to pay!_

_Behind a bush that was not to far away from the swing and the frustrated girl hid a young 18 year old Jonin with his trusted Ninkin. "She really did come but I thought she said she was busy," he thought to himself and stared at the pink haired girl a few feet away from him. "But she did come! And all you are doing is sitting here watching her...coward."_

"_Grrr arf arf!" He heard his Ninkin bark._

"_Ah! Be quiet! She'll hear you!" he whispered as he placed his hand on his partners' mouth._

_The Ninkin struggled against his partners hand and finally go free. He started to growl at his partner but then stopped because a brilliant plan formed in his head. He growled playfully. "Arf! Arrrf! Arf!" he bark quietly so only his partner could only hear him._

"_Fine! Whatever go your being too noisy anyways," he muttered his gaze still on the girl._

_Just as the Ninkin turned around to leave he quickly pushed his partner hard out of the bush and into the girl._

_It happened so fast. One minute the girl was walking and the next she was on her back on the ground with something heavy on her. All she saw was a black and brown blur come flying towards her, she closed her eyes and then it hit her. Laying on the ground with a heavy weight on top of her she slowly opened her eyes to see what it was but all she saw a big blur. Blinking her eyes a few times to get rid of the blurriness the blur that was on top of her came into focus. What she saw was the brown haired boy whom she had been waiting for glaring daggers towards a bush a few feet away._

"_There you are! Here I thought I came here for no reason!" She yelled as she lifted her arm to point at the guilty one but her arm was stopped when it hit his hard chest. She stopped blinked, and then realizing the awkward position they were in. Then finally started turn a dark shade of red._

_After he was done glaring at the bush he realized that he had landed on something soft. Looking down he looked right into a pair of the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes her had ever seen. Then he realized who it was "Hey Sakura! What are you doing down here?" he took a look at her face. "And why is your face so red?" He waited for an answer but the poor girl did not replied. He was going to ask her again and what was wrong but then he realized why she wasn't talking. Finally realizing the position they were in. He was lying on top of her, hands on either side of her head supporting himself up and his face only inches away from her. That is when he started to turn that famous color red._

_The Ninkin that was hiding behind the bush was laughing hysterically._

_The young girl managed to stutter out "K-Kiba…Can you p-please g-get off me? Your k-kind of h-heavy._

_Just as fast as it happened he jumped off and helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to land on you or anything! It's just that I was over there! And the Aka…I mean…never mind," was all the he poor boy managed to get out. _

_Sakura still redder that ever stood there dusting sand off her clothes she managed to say "Its okay Kiba-kun…I wasn't really paying attention," she smiled a little and that little smile made his heart melt._

_There was a long awkward silence between the two of them the Sakura finally broke the silence, "Umm… Kiba-kun you wanted to see me."_

"_Uhh…Yeah I wanted to ask you something," he scratched and imaginary itch on the back of his head_

"_WHAT! ALL HE WANTED TO DO WAS ASK ME SOMETHING!" yelled inner Sakura. Sakura was sort of annoyed and said, "Well this better be good I just barley managed to make it here and I have to leave in a few minutes to go train with Tsunade-"_

"_I know, I know! He said loudly cutting her off." But please let me ask you something! So I can get this off my chest." He took a deep breath and looked in her eyes "Umm… Geez… I don't know how to say this." As Kiba tried to find his words Sakura stood there waiting patiently for worst. _

_Finally Kiba mustered up all his courage, and looked straight into Sakura's beautiful green eyes and managed to get out: "Sakura I would like to know if you want to be my girlfriend?" He said it so fast that she almost didn't under stand it and he started to turn a dark shad of red and looked away._

_Sakura stood there in shock. "Did he just ask me what I think he did?" She thought to herself. Inner Sakura screamed "Hell yeah he did!" but Sakura want to double check so she stuttered out "W-what?" as tinges of pink started to for on her cheeks as she slowly put her head down so that her pink locks would cover her blush._

"_Umm…D-do you want to go out with me?" he managed to say again. Finally getting the courage to look at her he saw that her head was down. He frowned at this and started to look away again and whispered, "Its okay Sakura you don't have to answer. It's not like I am forcing you to._

_Then out of no were a pink blob jumped and latched onto his neck. "Yes Kiba-kun! I would love to!" she squealed in his shoulder. _

"_R-really?" he stuttered out in shock and finally noticing the pink haired Chunin latched on to him._

"_Yes! Yes! How many times do I have to repeat myself Inuzuka Kiba!" she breathed into his neck._

_Finally realizing she said yes he slowly and gently put one of his hands on her petit waist and the other up to her face. A sweet smile formed on her pink lips._

"_I thought you were never going to ask…" she whispered leaning her forehead one his as taking both his hands and lacing her fingers with his._

"_But I did, didn't I?" he whispered back, slowly bring his dry lips to her soft, full pink ones. _

"_And I'm glad you did," she smiled then crushed her lips against his._

_Realization finally hit him, that this was real. For the few last seconds he thought that this was a dream but when her soft, petal like lips touch his own dry ones…he told himself that this was real. After he got out of his little world, he kissed her back with just the same amount of passion as she did to him. They stood like that for a while, holding each other whishing that the other would not leave._

_Still sitting behind the bush the little...or I should say big white dog sat there wagging his tail in triumphant as he watched his best friend. Growling to himself he said, "I guess my work here is done." A smirk formed on his doggy lips as he turned to leave but he took one last glace at the new couple, congratulating his partner with a bark he turned and headed towards home._

_Flashback over_

Thinking back on the time Sakura spoke up "I think that has got to be the best day of my life and not to mention the worst," she laughed at the end.

"Yeah me to." He smiled. "The best part was asking out but the bad part…" he stopped and grinned. "The worst was I got both of us in trouble," he laughed and started to lead Sakura to the swings.

"Yeah Tsunade-Senpai was pretty upset," she giggled as she thought about that day again.

"Oh and I just loved my punishment," Kiba remarked sarcastically. "Running around in an _apron _cleaning the damn Hokage Tower," he growled.

"Hey! You should be a little happy I got you way from cleaning the whole tower," she giggled. "I took part of the blame to and my punishment was probably worse than yours," she sighed. "I had to organize Tsunade-senpai's desk! That is almost just as bad as helping you clean your apartment," she laughed.

"Hey. Hey be nice now Sakura-chan," he said, replying in a playful tone. "My apartment isn't _that_ messy." She fell down anime style.

"Wanna bet?"

"Naw, I'm broke," grabbing his wallet, "see." He put the wallet in her face showing her nothing was in there.

"Baka."

He just gave her a goofy grin then went back to swinging. They remained silent for few minutes watching the sky again. Finally Kiba spoke up.

"Hey? How many years has it been already?" turning to face her.

She gave him a "why are you asking that, you should know" face then brought her swing closer to his and nudged him in the ribs.

"You should know that," she nudged him a bit harder, "it been four years already." She smiled.

"Hey! I know, I know I was just testing you," he rubbed his side with his hand. "You know you have to watch you strength sometimes…Geez that hurt," whimpering the last part.

"Aw does the wittle puppy have a booboo? Dwoes he wants me to kiss it bwetter?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Ha ha, very funny Sakura-chan," he laughed sarcastically "But..."

"But what?" she asked curiously

"But…" slow lifting the side of the shirt where she nudged him "The kissing it better part sounds pretty good to me."

"Aw! Kiba-kun grow up!" she laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi! I want that on my 'booboo'," he whined then smirked. She laughed continued swinging and their little game was over. Then a long peaceful silence came upon them again. Sakura spoke up.

"Wow I've missed this place. I've never have time to come here any more," she said excitedly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

But Kiba wasn't paying attention to her. His mind was on something else…the object that was hidden in his pocket. Slowly he reached into his pocket and grabbed the small object in his hand. He stared at the object for a few seconds, and then his gaze lifted to Sakura who was still swinging and then back down to his hand.

Sakura noticed that Kiba wasn't listening. So she turned to see what he was doing and she noticed that he was staring at the ground (or that what it looked like) so she asked "Hey Kiba-kun? You all right? You've been acting a little weird tonight."

He shook is head and grasp the object in his hand tightly. Soon as he turned his head to Sakura his heart skipped a beat. The pale moonlight was shining on her in all the right places. Her hair looked a pale pink due to the moonlight and skin seemed to shine. Then he looked in her eyes, they sparkling with worry just for him. Finally he broke out of his trance, stood up and walked in front of Sakura and faced her.

"Kiba-kun?" her heart began to race.

"Now or Never!" Kiba kept repeating in his mind. Finally mustering up all his courage he slowly got down on one knee and reveled a small velvet box in the palm of his hand. Bringing a shaky hand up he slowly opened it reveling the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.

This ring was a silver color, like that of the moon. A full bloomed rose rested on the ring band with a pink diamond in the middle. Scattered on the rose petals were tiny diamonds dewdrops. The tiny diamonds caught the pale light of the moon and sparkled like the stars in the sky, while sending shimmers of light over the petals making them seem to glow. Not clueing in on what Kiba was doing she just stared at the ring in awe.

Clearing his throat and looking into her beautiful eyes he spoke "Haruno Sakura, I have know you for a very long time now," clearing his throat again he continued, "and I want to know if you would like to be with me for the rest of your life." Not taking his eyes away from hers he continued, "Because you are the net that catches me when I fall, my only lifeline and the one that I love the most…So if it is in your heart…Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?" he finished and held his breath.

Poor Sakura was speechless. First she kept her shocked eyes on Kiba then her gazed drifted down to the ring and then back up to Kiba. The suddenly her emerald green eyes filled up with rivers of tears and she jumped off the swing and latched on to Kiba holding him for dear life.

"Yes! Kiba! Yes!" she cried out in happiness. "I will marry you! Because I love you more that life, you are my net to and my life line," she cried and hugged him tighter.

Kiba hugged her back. Taking the ring out of the box he picked up her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Before he could move his hand off the ring Sakura held it there. Kiba gave her a confused look.

" Kiba… before you take your hand off this ring promise me something." He looked at her and nodded. "Promise me that if we are ever far away from each other we will go outside and, to the moon, whisper 'I love you' so the wind can take that whisper and carry it on to the other. This way we will know that we will always be one and in our thoughts and dreams." She looked into his deep brown eyes and he smiled.

"I promise Sakura," he whispered tenderly, cupping he cheek with the palm of his free hand. "But now you have to make promise too me." She nodded and he continued. "You have to promise me that if I fall you will have to fall with me and then help me back up**." **She nodded.

"I promise," she murmured and looked down on her ring and his hand then back up into his brown eyes. "You know what?" she spoke softly

"Hmm?" still not taking his hand off the ring.

"I thought you were never going to ask," she giggled softly, "but I didn't care if you never asked because all I need is to be with you married or not." She smiled "And I would of waited as long as it took you to ask me," leaning her cheek more into his hand.

"How long is 'long as'?" he question.

"Forever," she whispered.

Slowly he brought her face closer to his. But when her lips almost touched his she spoke again.

"And also to seal these promises we have to seal it with a kiss," she grinned.

"What do you think I was going to do?" he whispered as he pressed his dry lips upon her soft one and there, at that moment, they sealed their promises and shared their first kiss as future husband and wife.

And this all took place under the pale moonlight.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

A/N: Ahhhh! I finally finished my first chapter! Dances oh boy I never new I could write a chapter that long lol I cant even write a long essays! So I am proud of this story/chapter! This story was suppose to be a one-shot by I well this story is going to be about 3-4 chapter. Butdecided to make chapters any ways I'm going to finish this A/N up because I can't really feel my butt no more, my legs are asleep, my fingers tips are cold and I need to go walk… any ways please NO FLAMES (I don't want to feel bad because this is like the first story I written excluding school stuff) but if I did make any mistakes please tell me and be kind! And one more thing…Please Review!

Ja ne!

Nikki

Gizmo's corner: Ello! Thought that I might as well put something in… I did help… lots…. P Nikki's laughing at me now –pouts-. Any who (she threw a pen at me!) -.- umm… I did not have anything to do with story lines or plots of any of her stories (if there are future ones) just grammar ands stuff. Umm… ya… I'm just gonna go now…

Gizmo369


	2. Author's note

I am sorry to those who wanted me to update this story. I just have had anytime to do the other chapters. But I might eventually get to it!! (Hopefully sometimes this year!) And I would like to thank every one who had reviewed this story! THANK YOU!! Cookies for you all!


End file.
